ryansprettycurefanseriesemporiumfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ashley Cavanaugh's outfits
Outfit #1 Ashley's most common outfit, the male uniform for Sakurazaki Junior High. This outfit is unusual for a boys' uniform in that elsewhere, it would be a girls' uniform. Ashley wears his uniform in the default mode: a white sailor blouse with a blue collar and red ribbon, a blue pleated skirt, white tights, and brown dress shoes. Outfit #2 Ashley's summer uniform, consisting of a white sailor blouse with a blue collar and red ribbon, a blue pleated skirt, white tights, and brown dress shoes. On this uniform, his sailor blouse's sleeves are much shorter, going just beyond his shoulders; his midriff is also barely visible. His skirt is also a few inches shorter on this uniform. Outfit #3 Ashley's gym uniform, consisting of a white T-shirt, blue bloomers with an attached blue pleated miniskirt, white tights, and white sneakers. Outfit #4 Ashley's school swimsuit, which is the traditional one-piece affair with the nametag on the front. Outfit #5 Ashley's drama club outfit. All drama club members wear their own clothes. In Ashley's case, he wears a pink camisole leotard over pink tights, and over all that he wears a pink sleeveless tunic. He also wears short black boots. His tunic is fastened in place by a black waistband. Outfit #6 Worn in episodes 8, 11, 24, 27, and 42, this is Ashley's outfit when watching his friend Shiro's ballet recitals. The outfit includes a pink leotard with short puffy chiffon sleeves and roses lining the top edge with an attached single-layer pink tulle skirt, also with roses adorning the outer edge; this is worn over white tights. Ashley also wears a pair of pointe shoes with this outfit; as his feet aren't used to such footwear, he wears a special protective layer under the shoes and over his toes. Unusually, he also wears a pair of wire-frame glasses with this particular outfit, as Shiro thought the glasses would look cute on him. Outfit #7 Ashley's exercise clothes. When exercising to his Jane Fonda tapes, he wears a Hollywood cerise leotard over pink tights; he also wears red legwarmers over the tights. Outfit #8 The first casual outfit we see Ashley wearing. It debuts in episode 3 when he's shopping for clothes with his family and Lillian. This outfit consists of a red long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Outfit #9 Debuting in episode 17, this is another of Ashley's casual outfits, consisting of a red T-shirt, jean culottes, and white sneakers. He mainly wears this in the summer. Outfit #10 Debuting in episode 18, this is another outfit Ashley wears in the summer, and he also wears it in episodes 21 and 22. With this outfit, he wears a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, a red pleated miniskirt, crew-cut white socks, and white sneakers. This is one of few outfits where he tucks his shirt in under his skirt, though he doesn't tuck in his leather jacket. Outfit #11 Ashley's usual swimsuit, consisting solely of red swim trunks. Outfit #12 Ashley's other swimsuit, which his friends got him during a shopping trip in episode 17. This three-piece outfit consists of a red tankini and a red pleated skirt. Outfit #13 Ashley's Epoch Dance outfit, seen in episode 25. He's dressed as a Georgian noblewoman, wearing a red satin dress with puffy sleeves, an elaborate bodice, a pink underskirt, and hooped petticoats. Underneath he wears white tights, and his footwear consists of silver stilettos. Outfit #14 Ashley's Halloween costume, seen in episode 35. He cosplays as Wilhelmina Carmel from Shakugan no Shana during the Halloween dance, wearing a dark blue maid dress, black tights, and gray Doc Martens. His dress includes a white frilly apron, and underneath is a single petticoat. Outfit #15 Ashley's formalwear, seen in episode 43. One of his sisters, Guinevere, selects the outfit for him on the grounds that she wanted to make him look pretty for Sakurazaki's Yule ball. He basically cosplays as Orihime Soletta from Sakura Taisen, wearing a dress with a black bodice and flowing ankle-length red skirt, black tights, and black stilettos. The top edge of his dress is lined by roses that also function as sleeves, and the lower edge of his skirt has black lace trim on it. He also wears short black satin gloves and a pearl necklace, and a red ribbon is tied into his hair. Outfit #16 Ashley's festival outfit, seen in episode 19, consisting of a white kimono with red andon bakama (also known as a hakama skirt), white tights, and pink ballet flats. Outfit #17 The outfit Ashley wears in the first film, consisting of a red camisole top worn over a white T-shirt, a short scarlet three-layer fashion tutu, pink tights, and black Mary Janes. He tucks his T-shirt and camisole under his tutu. Outfit #18 Ashley's OVA outfit, which he wears for his homeroom's maid cafe. He wears a black maid dress, white tights, and black Mary Janes. His dress here also includes a white frilly apron and a single petticoat, and the skirt is also a few inches shorter than on his Wilhelmina Carmel cosplay.